Morning In
by Ghostbunnies
Summary: Azusa dreams of strange things and spends a morning in with Yui.


_Warnings:_ creepy, clingy fluff; references to self-harm; blood sucking; Azusa's usual stuff~

* * *

 _His beloved Eve is running away. It seems they are playing tag, and for once, she's laughing instead of looking scared of getting caught... It makes him want to hold her, but every time he grabs her, she slips out of his hands like a little fish. "Yui...?"_

 _She giggles, and it starts to sound like she's laughing at him._

 _The world around him turns dark, and Azusa realizes she's getting further away. He should be faster, stronger, but he's too weak to keep up._

 _Even so, her sweet voice calls to him: "Azusa-kun, Azusa-kun."_

 _Why? Why is she doing this? Has she come to hate him? He understands being hated and unwanted, but he doesn't want to be hated by her… not her…_

* * *

His body shakes, and he opens his eyes to find: she's shaking his shoulders and telling him to please wake up. Above his, her face looks concerned, so he reaches up and touches her cheek.

She covers his hand with hers and smiles at him. "Azusa-kun had a nightmare."

"Oh… I see…" He blinks slowly, and looks around. They're in bed. Sunlight is sneaking through the blinds in the room they now share. The bedspread on her side looks suspiciously tidy.

His hand had drifted up to play with her curls without his notice. He cups the nape of her neck. "Did you leave me?"

"Eh?"

"My nightmare… happened because you left?" He tilts his head.

She bites her lip with dull teeth. Still no fangs, yet. "I'm sorry, Azusa-kun. I woke up early today."

 _Azusa-kun, Azusa-kun…_

A strange sensation curls up in his chest. "I don't need an apology… please don't leave me behind."

"I know, but..." She makes a little dissatisfied noise. It's cute. "You're right. I won't do it again, but... I made breakfast," she explains. She steps away from him to get the tray, and the open space between them opens up like a cool chasm.

 _She lies to me_ , he thinks. He sits up and reaches out to grab her by the bent elbow. Beneath his hand, he feels her bones move and her skin stretch as she places the tray on his lap.

Fingers lingering on the edge of the tray, she glances up at his face. Her brows knit together.

"Hey, do you... love me?"

Yui blushes, but she doesn't run away. "Yes. I do."

The words leave a dissatisfying tang in his mouth, but he tries to swallow.

Her eyes shift to the left, and she giggles at what she sees. "Did you know your hair is wilder than usual? I warned you not to sleep with it wet!"

Than usual? He doesn't notice his hair on most days. He runs his fingers through the strands. "Oh... but vampires can't catch colds..." He tugs on the ends of his hair, just enough to hurt.

"Is something wrong?"

"No..." He picks up the fork and tries a bite of the omelet she made. "It's spicy." He smiles, but the next bite slips off his fork before he can taste it. He bites the tines of the fork instead-not a nice sound.

She climbs into bed again and pulls one of the plates on the tray towards her. She wields a fork of her own.

Azusa watches her eat in tiny, thoughtful bites. The food on her plate is significantly less red than his own, and he wonders if they're running low on pepper flakes. He hopes she didn't give everything they have to him again.

He tries to subtly press into her side, but she giggles.

"Don't fall asleep on me, please."

He rests his head against her shoulder. "Yui is warm..."

When they finish, she ruffles his hair and smiles. "You should go take a shower, or at least dampen that hair. I'm sorry, but you look..."

"Mm…" Azusa blows a strand of hair away from his nose. "It's morning… Why did we eat?" He stops mid-gathering up the breakfast tray and glances at her.

"I like eating, and so do you. And..." She sweeps up the tray and walks backwards as she grins. "Azusa-kun, we're going on a date today, remember?"

"Mm…"

"Get up soon, okay?" She tilts towards him before slipping from the room.

Azusa nods. He means to get up, but his hand slips and he falls back against the pillow. He can't help but think: she left him… why…

He bites his lip hard enough to taste his own blood. He feels… unstable, all of a sudden - like he's made of powder and he'll fall apart if he moves, if he's touched.

He's not supposed to confirm his existence with pain anymore - he didn't promise he wouldn't, exactly, but he usually doesn't, because it upsets her. Because, she said, he was the most important person in the world to her, so she doesn't want to hurt him, but then she left him- ah, that was in the dream, but… then she did it again. So soon!

* * *

When Eve returns, she leans over Azusa on the bed. She asks about the date. Her face is close, and pale hair falls and brushes his cheek.

He touches the strands and imagines what would happen if he wound his fist in her hair and pulled her neck down onto his fangs. She'd cry out and squirm at first, but… maybe she'd go soft and pliant like she always does? Or… "No… I can't..."

"What's that?"

He pecks her lips, and the blood from his mouth dots hers. "Ne, Yui-s..." A stumble, and he corrects: "Yui... Can I suck your blood?"

"Azusa-kun…" She goes easily onto the bed when he tugs her down, and lets him roll on top of her without protest.

Azusa murmurs her name as he kisses her cheeks, her hand, her wrist... His fangs linger there, by her pulse point. His favorite place. It has such an alluring scent - perhaps because the skin is so thin there? "I want it…" His fangs scrape the pink, barely-healed scarring, making two thin lines of red.

She shivers. "Azusa-kun..." She wets her lips; her tongue touches the blood he left there.

He watches her clean his blood away with his mouth slightly parted, before he looks down at her wrist. He circles it with his thumb and forefinger, then lifts it up. "Please… Give all yourself to me. I'll be gentle now, so…" She doesn't tell him to stop as he sinks in his fangs into her wrist. Her blood makes him feel all floaty, and pressure slides off his shoulders without warning. He moans and seals his mouth against her wound to suck her thudding pulse.

Her fingers cup his cheek as he licks the blood that smeared against her skin, and somehow, that small gesture...

He leans back and takes a deep, steadying breath. His vision is misty.

Her hand still rests against his cheek.

He pulls her close and buries his face in her neck. "Let's stay home, okay? Stay with me, and... Please don't leave me..."

"I won't leave you," Yui promises.


End file.
